dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lopez Fam'
''The Lopez Fam' ''was an Magisterian sitcom created by Richard Cardenas, which originally aired for nine seasons, 226 episodes, on ABN from September 24, 2000 to May 25, 2009. On March 27, 2018, It was rebooted for a 10th season. It was renewed for Season 11 on September 9, 2018. It was again renewed for Season 12 two weeks after the Season 11 finale. It concluded on November 5, 2019. Production Conception Richard Cardenas has been thinking to make a Sitcom in MBN but denied by Richard Heydarion Jr., so, He went to the TNN Owner Harold Jester to air his proposed sitcom, also denied, and he went to the ABN Casting For the first 5 seasons, the show had all-Magisterian cast with the exception of the Philippine-Magisterian Constance Harrison and Kayeanne Harrison, who played Eddie's daughters Becky and Darlene Ending Season 9 Episode 28 In the two-part series finale episode of The Lopez Fam', Eddie's family leaves, and He was writing something about his alone life, after he wrote his life, he goes to the living room and sits on the iconic couch. As the fades to black, Dan Brooke sings the Season's theme song one last time and Eddie's trademark quote: "Ta Loco" is heard one last time. In 2015, The finale was ranked #1 on the TV Guide Network special (Magisteria), TV's Most Unforgettable Finales and ranked #1 as TV's Most Emotional Finales Syndication In Magisteria, The Lopez Fam' ''began airing in broadcasting syndication in August 2009, 2 months after the Series finale, distributed via Fortis Films and continued to be syndicated until 2018, episodes of ''The Lopez Fam' ''were not aired in order of their production code number or original airdate. It has previously aired on cable television via GBN from 2006 to 2015, and XTV from 2001 to 2008 It is currently airing on Nick at Nite Magisteria, began airing on September 4, 2015. Reboot During the show's final season, Cardenas was in negotiations with Fortis Films and ABN executives to continue playing Eddie Lopez in a spin-off, However, ABN withdrew from negotiations with Fortis Films and Cardenas after failed discussions with MBN and TNN. Cardenas and Fortis Films agreed to discontinue the negotiations. On May 16, 2017, ABN announces the reboot of The Lopez Fam' for 19 episodes. After the 10th season reboot, it was renewed for a 11th season for 24 episodes. on November 5th, 2019, It concluded with 285 episodes. Reception Ratings Awards Characters Eddie Thompson Lopez Eddie Thompson Lopez (Richard Cardenas) is the main protagonist of the series, He is the son of Benito and Anne Thompson Lopez. Eddie married Jenny Angelina Palmero right out of college and had two children, Masiela and Ethan. Eddie is a sarcastic and lovable father of the two siblings, though he occasionally makes jokes about it as well, In the pilot episode, "The First Day", Eddie was promoted to a manager of DMC Corporation. an toothbrush factory, He is also dyslexic, which often comes into play on the show. His son. Ethan, also has dyslexia, but a more severe case than his father, Eddie also likes to play video games and he usually plays video games when stressed or bored. Eddie has 1 younger sister, named Marie Thompson Lopez, a Principal of a school. He was born on May 25, 1971 Jenny Angelina Palmero Lopez Jenny Angelina Palmero Lopez (Marie Lopez) is the daughter of Roseanne Palmero, wife of Eddie, daughter-in-law of Benito and Anne, and mother of Masiela and Ethan. In Season 2, she takes a job selling health and beauty products to help pay Masiela's private school tuition. She lost her job early in Season 5 and become a co-manager of DMC Corporation with her wife Eddie. She was born on December 10, 1978 Rebbeca "Becky" Lopez Rebbeca "Becky" Lopez (Constance Harrison) is the daughter of Eddie and Jenny, older sister of Ethan; granddaughter of Benito and Anne. also dyslexic but somewhat melodramatic, Becky always displays intelligence and a love of writing laughably dramatic, dark or melancholy poetry. Becky was born on March 7, 1994. She is the mother of Dan and Kenney, both born on 2010. and the wife of Alden Lopez (nee Healy) Darleena "Darlene" Lopez Darleena "Darlene" Lopez (Kayeanne Harrison) is the second daughter of Eddie and Jenny, the second older sister of Ethan; second granddaughter of Benito and Anne. She is a witty, sarcastic, artistic middle child of the Lopez Family, Darlene was born on February 1, 1995 Ethan Maxmilian Lopez Ethan Maxmilian Lopez (Ben Thompson) is the only son of Eddie and Jenny, younger brother of Masiela, grandson of Benito and Anne. the most dyslexic in the family, Jenny could not choose between the first three names while Eddie wanted their son named someone famous, Ethan is an video game addict, sometimes he doesn't hang out with his family. Ethan was born on July 6, 1997. Episodes Original series '''Season 1' The opening credits of Season 1 are the same as the 7 seasons with the theme "Low Rider" Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 The opening credits of Season 9 is sung by Blues Traveler. Revival Season 10 Season 11 Season 11 is the penultimate revival season of The Lopez Fam' Season 12 Season 12 is the final revival season of The Lopez Fam' Age evolution Eddie Lopez * Season 1 - 29-30 * Season 2 - 30-31 * Season 3 - 31-32 * Season 4 - 32-33 * Season 5 - 33-34 * Season 6 - 34-35 * Season 7 - 35-36 * Season 8 - 36-37 * Season 9 - 37-38 * Season 10 - 47-48 * Season 11 - 48-49 * Season 12 - 49-50 Jenny Lopez * Season 1 - 22-23 * Season 2 - 23-24 * Season 3 - 24-25 * Season 4 - 25-26 * Season 5 - 26-27 * Season 6 - 27-28 * Season 7 - 28-29 * Season 8 - 29-30 * Season 9 - 30-31 * Season 10 - 39-40 * Season 11 - 40-41 * Season 12 - 40-42 Becky Lopez * Season 1 - 6-7 * Season 2 - 7-8 * Season 3 - 8-9 * Season 4 - 9-10 * Season 5 - 10-11 * Season 6 - 11-12 * Season 7 - 12-13 * Season 8 - 13-14 * Season 9 - 14-15 * Season 10 - 24-25 * Season 11 - 25-26 * Season 12 - 26-27 Darlene Lopez * Season 1 - 5-6 * Season 2 - 6-7 * Season 3 - 7-8 * Season 4 - 8-9 * Season 5 - 9-10 * Season 6 - 10-11 * Season 7 - 11-12 * Season 8 - 12-13 * Season 9 - 13-14 * Season 10 - 23-24 * Season 11 - 24-25 * Season 12 - 25-26 Ethan Lopez * Season 1 - 4-5 * Season 2 - 5-6 * Season 3 - 6-7 * Season 4 - 7-8 * Season 5 - 8-9 * Season 6 - 9-10 * Season 7 - 10-11 * Season 8 - 11-12 * Season 9 - 12-13 * Season 10 - 20-21 * Season 11 - 21-22 * Season 12 - 22-23 Category:2000s Category:2000s shows Category:2000 Category:2000 shows Category:2009 Category:2009 finales Category:Television series Category:Sitcoms Category:Magisteria Category:TV series